Prowess
by DanieRF
Summary: Inquisitor Lavellan wants to learn everything Commander Cullen can teach her. Rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Bioware.**

 **A/N: So I read this writing prompt online tonite and I could have drooled with how much I loved the idea. Going to attempt and just see where it goes.**

 **Prowess**

 **Chapter 1**

 **She had sat outside for countless hours on the walls surrounding Haven. She chewed the corner of her mouth while studying the Commander. She tucked her body further into the shadow of the mabari statue while she watched him yell at yet another recruit. She could see his fur clad shoulders creep up closer to his ears with frustration. He physically grabbed the recruit, repositioning the shield arm and sword the woman was trying to swing at her sparring partner. "If you keep making the same mistakes, it's going to get you killed recruit. If Jim over there were a real mage you'd be dead or scarred for life with these kind of petty antics on the battlefield."**

 **The winter's sun beat down on the tents and the mud the soldiers were churning up with their practice as it slowly sank towards the mountains. She could hear the mixed yells and grunts coming from other people either sparring with each other or attacking the dummies as if they were real threats. It was such a different style of fighting, she found every aspect of it fascinating.**

 **Her Dalish upbringing had brought battles of their own. However, her training had consisted of fighting in densely wooded areas. One could attack from and take cover with the trees that surrounded the battleground. Walking silently, yet swiftly, through the undergrowth to take down some massive beast that would feed the clan for yet another week was part of her responsibility as a hunter. Here in this human settlement, she still wasn't used to watching them get random deliveries from neighboring farms of somewhat fresh vegetables and meats. These people struck her as quite soft and unaware of their good fortune. Having food daily, not to mention being able to indulge in such feelings as boredom struck her as quite extravagant. These people lived such indulgent lives, yet were hardy for all of that. The tedium of having to** _ **find**_ **things to do, instead of being expected to perform daily was baffling.**

 **Cassandra's war cries temporarily subsided as she leaned against the dummy she had been attacking. Dropping from the wall, she heard Krem give a startled gasp while The Bull just raised his eyebrow. "Finally working up some courage there, Boss?"**

 **"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Bull." She replied her electric blue eyes took in the scarred visage of the qunari before her. She tried not to stare at his massive horns jutting out from the sides of his skull. She was certain she could fit two halla in between their points. Maybe one nose to tail.**

 **"Something you want to ask?"**

 **"Does your horn shape mean anything? I mean, I've seen other Qunari but they all seem different."**

 **Iron Bull's one good, dark eye regaurded her. "Number is the only thing that matters. All or nothing, Boss. Being born with no horns is such an anomily that those qunari recieve special treatment above your regular bastards, such as myself. Then you have four or six horns-"**

 **"How do they walk upright with the weight of those? They seem so** _ **massive.**_ **"**

 **He shrugged. "Don't know. Something you don't really think about, like how it would feel different if you chopped off all your hair." Here he fingered a black curl dangling in her face. "Anything else?"**

 **"Not particularly. Just thinking."**

 **He sketched what could have been interpreted as a sarcastic bow, but she wasn't sure if he was mocking her or not. "All this talk is boring, boss. Why not go get that dragon?" Here he grunted appreciatively.**

 **"Ri-ight. I've got things to do. Nice talking with you, Bull."**

 **Evening was setting in. She could see the soldiers packing up and heading to their respective tents or to the fires to gossip during their time off. She walked towards where they had been practicing all day. The ground sucked at her boots as she inspected the pattern of foot prints in the mud.** _ **Weight on the toes of your feet, hardly the heels. Circle left, left, sudden lunge forward..**_ **She closed her eyes as she moved her body in an approximation of what she had witnessed over the past few days. Using imaginary weapons, she struck blows against invisible targets. She could feel sweat starting to plaster her hair to her forehead. Her breathing was becoming labored as she danced around the sparring grounds. Here she lunged, then immediately dipped back as her foe brought his axe to swipe through the air at her midsection. She swiped out with her right leg to knock her enemy onto his ass only to connect with something solid. A shocked grunt, an expelled breath as the commander hit the dirt.**

 **Embarrassment colored her words more harshly than she intended, "What do you think you're doing?"**

 **"Oh don't mind me, I'll just help myself up here." Cullen replied while rolling onto his knees and slapping off the big hunks of sloppy mud that clung to his cloak.**

 **"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." She bent down and tried unsuccessfully to wipe off his armored legs once he gained his feet. "I was just caught by surprise."**

 **He chuckled, "Me too, obviously." He ran a hand through his blonde hair. "I couldn't tell that your eyes were closed until I was right up on you. Thought maybe you were angling for some pointers."**

 **"Well.." She pushed back her black curls from her face, "I am trying to aclimate myself to fighting out in the open as you humans seem wont to do."**

 **"So you do want some advice?"**

 **"If you have the time, Commander."**

 **He went to the weapons rack and took out a sword and shield. Coming back to her, he fitted the shield to her left arm and handed her the sword. She could smell his aftershave with him being so close to her. It reminded her of the deepest parts of the woods. Very earthy. She was proud of her willpower that kept her from leaning in to identify what he was wearing more thoroughly.**

 **He straightened up away from her and pulled his sword from it's sheathe. "Come at me, as you would be accustomed to." When she just stared at him, he laughed again. "You aren't going to learn anything standing still."**

 **"Very well, I just figured you would want a shield of your own."**

 **She circled right, slowly, cautiously. She watched Cullen as she moved for any sign he was going to attack first. When none was forthcoming, she leapt through the air bringing the borrowed sword over head in a cleaving blow. His sword shot up and blocked it, sending a jolt through her shoulder. Her feet skidded through the dirt and he came at her while she attempted to recover her balance. He swung at her right side, she rolled to the left and his blade hit the dirt. She launched upwards bringing her sword in underneath her body for a diving blow at his chest. He let his weapon go and turned just in time for her to miss.**

 **Tossing up his hand, he signaled a halt to the fight. Pulling his shield out from under his cloak, he fitted it to his spare arm before pulling his sword from the ground. "I was thinking at first you were going to hold back."**

 **"Why? You don't learn anything that way."**

 **He smiled at her. "I suppose you're right." He beat his shield twice with the flat of his blade. "Ready?"**

 **Instead of answering, she sprinted at him bringing her shield up to try to knock him off balance with surprise as she definitely didn't have weight on her side. Something she had seen Cassandra do at least a hundred times to lesser foes. Cullen grunted as he brought his shield up to deflect her blow. His toes skidded in the mud as he pushed her back off of him. Taking advantage of the opening, he tapped her on the top of her head with the flat of his blade. "Dead."**

 **Refocusing, she rolled forward and attempted to swipe his legs out with her own as she came up. He brought his sword around catching her behind the knees, "Crippled."**

 **They went at it for well over an hour. Her attempting every idea she had seen in action, him deflecting or outright besting her at every turn. Finally, he called quit. "I have to stop Herald. I obviously don't have your boundless energy."**

 **She laughed as she bent bracing her hands on her knees. Her breath came roughly in and out of her lungs. "Thank you, Commander."**

 **"If you find some benefit to all this Herald, I am at your disposal."**

 **Applause and whistles sounded in the air. "Atta boy, Commander!" "Herald! Is that all you've got?" She blushed to her roots, thankful it was full dark so no one else knew.**

 **As gracefully as she could manage, she put away the practice weapons and headed for her rooms. She could hear Cullen yelling at the recruits all the way to the doors of Haven.**

 **Once the doors to her chambers were closed, she sank to the floor and just felt her body throb with the beating she had let happen to it. She pushed the heels of her hands into her eyes as she listened to the bustling of the serving elf in the corner. Bucket after bucket of, hopefully, warm water could be heard being dumped into her smallish wash basin.**

 **"Herald, is there anything else I can do for you?"**

 **Lavellan turned her head and opened her eyes. The smallish female was hunched over with her hands folded in front of her. The shorn auburn locks exposing her rather largely pointed ears. "You know I don't require any of this?"**

 **"So you've said Lady Herald." She agreed quietly, almost as if she were afraid of being struck with divine thunder. Out of sheer curiosity, Lavellan pointed her cursed hand at the girl and let a little crackle flash across her palm. The servant fainted.**

 **Sitting up, she pulled a hand through her hair. "Well. Serves you right, ass." Heaving to her feet, she picked up the small female and laid her out on her own bed. Stripping bare, she slid into the hot water all the way to her eyes.**

 **The next morning she went right to the former chantry. She paused before she pushed open the war room door. She could hear Leliana's voice teasing Cullen. "So I heard that our dear commander engaged in a late night bout with the Herald?"**

 **Josephine gasped, "Cullen! You ought to be ashamed of yourself."**

 **"Leliana, you stop with those disgusting rumors. Nothing happened. She wanted training and I was happy to oblige."**

 **"Has our handsome commander taken a personal interest in the Herald?" By Leliana's tone, it was obvious she was enjoying the discomfort she was causing Cullen.**

 **Cassandra's disgusted snort brought the conversation to a close immediately, "We need to be focusing on strengthening our positions, not petty gossip."**

 **Squaring her shoulders, she pushed the door open and saw the flush that was just starting to dissipate off of Cullen's fair skin. She made sure not to let her eyes linger, the spymaster was eyeing her too intently for her liking. Josephing was already distracted by yet another sheaf of papers brought to her by some recruit. As they laid out the plans for this week, she was determined she would improve before she asked Cullen to give her another hand with her fighting techniques.**

 **A/N: Okay so this is a slow start. Don't freak. I promise I'm not going to write out the game. I just want to fiddle with the in-between times like what may be going on in the background that we aren't privy to. I feel it's a fairly good idea and I hope you will muscle through it with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Bioware.**

 **A/N: So I'm going to apologize for trying to inflict my obsessions on you poor people. I understand there is quite the fandom out there. It amazes me to see all the different reactions to this game and how deeply some people feel about their characters. Wonderful.**

 **Prowess**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Cullen shaded his eyes against the onslaught of the sun's morning rays. Leliana had recieved word by crow two days ago informing the council that the Herald had freed a group of soldiers from Avaar extremists. There was some mention of plague in the brief note but not if any of the party had been struck ill. Nothing helpful.**

 **"Any idea when she's going to pop over that ridge, Commander?" Josephine's harried voice sounded at his back.**

 **"I would say at the latest this afternoon, Ambassador. More good news for the Herald?"**

 **"I am doing my best to squash these horrid rumors being carried about.."**

 **Culled turned and looked at the dusky skinned beauty. "I had heard no such thing. What's being said?"**

 **A dark flush crept up the Antivan woman's neck. "I-I hesitate to repeat them.. They are so scandalous." When Cullen just raised an eyebrow at her and waited, she carried on resolutely looking at the ground. "People are saying she sacrifices children in heinous blood magic rituals with her apostate companions.. to appease her heathen gods." She cleared her throat, "She also apparently is a hedonist in her bedchambers.. Commander, I really cannot go on. It is too much. But she needs to be informed there is an issue and it needs to be dealt with swiftly."**

 **"So then why wait on her? Smooth things over already, isn't that what you're here for?"**

 **She bristled, "Yes, however I am unfamiliar with Dalish customs and peoples."**

 **"Dear Maker, woman, surely you don't believe-"**

 **"Of course I don't," She hissed. "But Commander, if I have heard these rumors-"**

 **"Then the common people are definitely hearing them." Cullen rubbed at the stubble on his chin. "If not repeating them themselves.. bad news travels like a hare, whereas good news is more akin to a tortoise."**

 **"You will send her my way if you see her first?"**

 **Cullen made to reply but saw she had already turned away and was scribbling fiercely in her notes as she meandered back to the keep. He heard his lieutenant sounding the wake up call for the soldiers and sighed as he prepared himself for another grueling day of turning shepards and farmers into a working force to be reckoned with.**

 **I &B&S&V**

 **"Sera, my dear, it is extremely uncouth to be handling dead body parts. Especially, when those dead body parts are potentially hazardous to one's health." Vivienne walked behind the Herald, somehow keeping her robes pristine white in a bog. It was enough to baffle the mind. Her dark skin glistened in the bright sunshine as her eyes narrowed on the other female elf.**

 **Sera giggled to herself. Lavellan could almost hear the wheels churning in her head. She deftly sidestepped a patch of ice just as Sera squealed out, "Catch!"**

 **Gooseflesh crawled up her spine as she felt the wet slap of dead flesh hit the bare skin of her neck and splatter onto her face. Putrid, rotten stench assaulted her sense of smell like a herd of charging druffalo. Her breath caught in her throat as she stifled her gag reflex. She felt lightheaded as the world spun around her before going dark.**

 **Blackwall's deep voice penetrated the void. She felt rough leathers under her cheek and chest as someone carried her on their back. "Never would have thought the Herald would be squemish about dead things, way she was throwing herself into the fray in the bog. Sera, you get way too much pleasure out of tormenting people."**

 **"I can't help it, she has such a great reaction!" Here she made gurgling noises in her throat and pretended to pass out.**

 **Vivienne sniffed delicately. "She's awake, Blackwall."**

 **He crouched down so she could slide easily off his back. "Thank you Warden Blackwall."**

 **"Not a problem, Herald. You're a good woman. I was glad to have had a hand in recovering more information for the Wardens and the Inquisition. I'm sure our Lady Ambassador can make better use of them, but still to handle them.. You could almost feel the generations of great men and women who gave their lives in service to this land." She could have sworn his eyes almost misted over as he looked wistfully towards the sky.**

 **Sera huffed, "Ah ruin all my fun.." Then she got distracted seeing another opportunity to wreak havoc in the ranks.**

 **As she disappeared into the crowd of soldiers, Lavellan couldn't suppress the sigh of relief. "Her energy is something to be admired at least."**

 **"That it most assuredly is my dear," Vivienne replied as they heard terrified squeals coming from behind them. "Just keep walking, ignore it and surely it will resolve itself."**

 **Lavellan laughed then broke into a huge smile as they came upon the next hill and she could see the reassuring walls of Haven rising in the distance. She was looking forward to her next bout with the Commander. She was certain she had learned something from fighting all those disgusting undead. She wrinkled her nose as she remembered the decaying smell of the bog and the bodies that were bloating in the waters she was ever careful to avoid touching. Her stomach gave a delicate lurch and she quickly changed her thinking so as to not be physically ill.**

 **The men rounding up her entourage gave up an excited cheer as they saw the walls of home for themselves. A distant but echoing roar reached their ears a few minutes later.**

 **People were flooding out of Haven coming to greet the rescued soldiers. Loved ones and family hurrying to meet the injured and lost. Lavellan hurried her step as she started hearing "herald" tossed around behind her like so much confetti. "You'd have thought I did all that single-handedly," she grumbled to herself.**

 **"Ah bask in the glow of a job well done," Vivienne smiled at her. "Not every commoner gets to experience the romance these people just did. Spirited away by foreigners only to have the representative of their holy icon come swooping in and save the day. I must have a chat with that charming dwarf fellow."**

 **"Say what you will, Viv, but this is embarrassing. I just want a nap."**

 **"I'd say that's a ways off, unfortunately," Blackwall nodded to the group of people craning their necks to see around the throng of people. "I would bet my small clothes they're all angling for a glance at you."**

 **Taking a steeling breath and straightening her spine, she schooled her features into something resembling serious thought and marched directly to the gates looking neither to the left nor right. She could hear the whispers as she passed and was ever grateful to slink into the chantry to find out what had been going on while she was away.**

 **Fury radiated through her entire being, souring her stomach, as she marched to her rooms. She nodded to people who greeted her on her way to her rooms confident they could not see the raging tornado of anger simmering just below the surface. Her people could be in imminent danger with these blasphemous rumors flitting about from mouth to mouth.**

 **"Out!" She shouted at the servant not at all prepared to deal with the female's presence in her rooms while she was so high on these emotions.**

 **"The Commander-"**

 **"OUT! I SAID!" The door banged shut as the elf ran like demons were at her heels.**

 **The mark on her hand was pulsing with her rapid heartbeat. It throbbed uncomfortably in her palm. Her eyes narrowed on it as she watched licks of green lightning start to spring from her hand. Picking up the nearest thing to her, she heaved a vase against the wall and found she liked the sound it made as it shattered into thousands of pieces. She picked up clothes human nobles had sent her and tore them to pieces throwing the scraps to the ground. Papers flew in all directions as she cleared the tops of her dresser and threw the drawers across the room. Upending tables and chairs, she didn't hear Cullen in the room til she dropped to the wooden floor in exhaustion.**

 **He cleared his throat awkwardly, "I uhm, heard banging around in here.." He looked around at the mess the Herald had made. It appeared a small tornado had had it's way with every single thing she owned besides the armor and weaponry she was wearing. Pictures were askew on the walls, papers littered the floor, clothing was barely recognizable. "Wanted to make sure you were okay."**

 **She sat in the middle of her mess like a toddler caught having a tantrum. "Okay? I come here with the intent of representing my clan as my Keeper told me to. I get caught in the middle of whatever mess these mages and templars have created for themselves. Accused of killing the Divine.." She realized she was yelling and stopped. "Gods, I'm sorry, this isn't your fault."**

 **Cullen picked his way through the debris and sat on her bare bed frame. The mattress was laying in the floor in a spread of sheets. "Josephine talk with you?"**

 **She pulled a hand through her hair before standing. "Yeah," she started straightening up the mess she had made. She righted dressers and chairs as she told him what the ambassador had informed her of. "Anyway, I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I was.. well upset just doesn't quite cover it."**

 **"At least you did it behind closed doors. I couldn't imagine how it would help the Inquisition if you had had your little outburst where the public could see you. But this isn't why I was wanting to speak to you."**

 **She smiled ruefully as she regaurded his fair features. "Couldn't be refering to handing me my ass again, could you?"**

 **He feigned insult, clutching his chest. "Herald, you wound me. What kind of example would I be setting for the men if I didn't treat you all equally?" His white teeth showed through his smile when he heard her laugh. Satisfied with having distracted her temporarily from her troubles, he led her out to the practice field. He couldn't get the image of the green lightning licking up her right arm all the way to the elbow as she worked her way through the frothing rage she had on. It was intimidating, awe-inspiring. Childish impetuousness aside, it had affected his own emotions watching her work through her anger.**

 **Lavellan strapped her own shield on her arm this time. Once she was satisfied it was fitted properly, she swung her sword around in an arc by her side. She went through the paces again, circling one way then another, looking for the obvious opening he was going to give her to strike. When it finally came, she feinted as if she were going for it. Just as he was moving to block her, she shifted to the left and attempted to swat his sword arm. He was too quick for her, expecting it, he had turned on his back foot and his shield was now right in the way.**

 **She grunted with the force of her blade ricocheting off the rim of his shield harmlessly. She just managed to jump back far enough to avoid his returning swing at her open flank. Crouching low over her blade, just as she had last time, she rushed forward. He prepared himself the same way he had before, bringing his shield to bear confident from his prior success. Just before she reached him, she let loose a bellow packed with all the power she possessed. She let loose all the frustration and pent up hatred that had been the driving force behind her destruction in her room. She felt the wave leave her body and watched exultant when it blew Cullen back on his heels leaving him open for the split second she needed to tap him on the head. "Dead," she crowed happily.**

 **"Good. Again." Cullen beat his sword on his shield.**

 **"Hold. I need to catch my breath."**

 **"Enemy isn't going to give you a second to catch your breath. I said again." Cullen matched words to action and strode forward bringing his sword around. She barely got her shield up in time before it was hammered down on her arm. She grunted as she timed his blows. When she could predict his next swing, she thrust upwards with her shield just as he was bringing his blow raining down. It threw his sword arm wide, not wasting a second, she brought her weapon up and under his arm just as he deftly twisted out of the way knocking her blade wide with his shield.**

 **An elbow swung to the back of her head causing her to take a face full of dirt. "Sore loser, Commander?" she asked as she spit out mud.**

 **"Must not be trying hard enough if you've got breath to get smart with me," Cullen came at her again. She rolled towards him at the last second as his blade was singing through the air to hit her while she was temporarily downed. Lightning fast, her feet were under her body and she sprung upwards cracking the top of her head into the commander's jaw. She heard the sharp snap as his teeth closed shut forcibly. While he was dazed, she hurried to knock him on** _ **his**_ **ass with her shield. When she heard the air whoosh out of his lungs, she raised her sword high into the air and whooped.**

 **Applause came from behind her and she noticed they had drawn another crowd. Cullen laughed loudly and hard from the dirt. She extended her hand to help him to his feet. "I can't say what this will do to my reputation with the men."**

 **"Want to get a drink with me? I have a few questions I want to go over."**

 **Surprise lit his features as he considered it. "I don't see why not."**

 **They went together, putting the practice equipment away, before heading to the pub. Lilting music drifted out of the open doors along with loud drunken voices. She chose a seat as far away from the crowd as possible while she waited for Cullen to get their drinks. The warm atmosphere was bright and cheerful. People were laughing over hard at some joke Sera had just told.** _ **Probably something ribbald,**_ **she thought to herself. A game of wicked grace was being played close to the bar, some of the chargers were talking to each other by the main entrance. The smoke drifting up to the rafters was extremely pungent. Some one was smoking something fruity, she could barely make out the scent over the burning smell assaulting her senses along with the musky aroma of ale being poured just yards from her.**

 **When Cullen set her drink in front of her, she suddenly felt nervous. He took the seat opposite her and took a deep gulp of the frothy concoction. "Alright, so your questions were?"**

 **"Okay, so the shout I used right?"**

 **"Right? What about it? It's a useful tool in a warrior's arsenal."**

 **"Well, yes," she waved her hand dismissively. "I know it's useful. I figured it out while we were fighting the Avaar. But I think I could hone it up some and make it more powerful. I was hoping you could maybe.. Well you must be really too busy for such indulgences?" Somehow before she knew it her hands had been fidgeting nervously in front of her. Placing them flat upon the tabletop, she looked up hopefully.**

 **He laced his hands behind his head and looked up at the smoke-filled rafters. "You are right, I am quite busy.."**

 **"I see." Disappointment colored her tone. He turned his head and watched her take a sip of her brew. Disgust wrinkled her delicate features. Somehow, he found it pleased him.**

 **"Herald, you are looking for answers to who or what killed the Divine. Could I live with myself if I sent you out there without doing my best to prepare you for the worst?"**

 **"So, you'll work with me on this?" Her eager expression softened his heart.**

 **"You are quite talented as it is, but yes, I will help you find some discipline to further your skills. With the mages rebelling in Redcliffe and the templars withdrawing to their stronghold. It's shaping up like a rough job ahead of you." He sat upright and laid his hand on the back of hers. "If I can somehow lighten your load or ease your worries about situations you may find yourself in, consider me your man."**

 **He watched a flush creep up her neck and inflame her cheeks. He frowned slightly wondering what the problem could be, when he noticed his hand was still holding hers. He coughed and quickly grabbed his mug downing another large drink. "Are you with anyone?" He choked on his drink. She was quickly up and thumping his back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."**

 **A/N: And that's where we stop for today. Okay, so I realize the last question is something you really can ask on the game.. I just thought this was too funny a situation to pass it up entirely.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Bioware.**

 **A/N: Okay, sorry for the couple day delay guys. Busy at work and then researching so I can do this to the best of my ability.**

 **Prowess**

 **Chapter 3**

 **She shivered in her rooms under the cover of a scandalous amount of fur. The past weeks had been more exhausting than anything she had had to deal with out in the wilds with her clan. Going to Redcliffe and meeting the rebel mages then dragging them out of the problems they had made for themselves. She sighed and tucked further under the covers. The feeling of all that magic flowing through her to close the breach had been mind blowing. She had never felt anything close to a religious experience in her life, but that had felt like something** _ **Other**_ **looking at her. She had had no time to think about that, as when they returned to Haven, that huge bastard darkspawn.. She could still feel his painful grip around her wrist.**

 **Trudging through the snow drifts had her worrying about frost bitten toes. The cold air had felt like breathing in needles. By the time she heard Cullen's voice coming from the pass ahead, she couldn't feel her body any more. Everything in her had been so cold, the wind whipping through her clothes and hair, the wet of the snow melting on her legs then rehardening as she got colder and colder. Then his arms were around her pulling her upright. She struggled to stay conscious but all she could do was feebly reach for the commander as he hefted her into his arms and shielded her small frame with his thick warm cloak.**

 **Cullen had seen her, like a miracle. She had been just another grey shadow in a swirling mist of white snow. But he had picked out her form and started running to her just as she sank down into the drifts. At first he wasn't sure if he was hallucinating from the withdrawls. Imagining scenarios he desperately needed to keep up hope. When he saw steamy breath puffing in and out of her blue lips, he knew it was real. Yelling to the others to let them know she was there and whole, he rushed to grab her. Her hands raised as she reached for him while falling backwards into unconsciousness.**

 **She had felt like another chunk of cold ice when he lifted her into his arms. He pulled his cloak around so the opening was in the back and she was nestled inside against his chest. He could feel her moan as her body felt the heat coming from his.**

 **Solas was close on his heels. "Is it really her, commander? Did she really survive the ordeal with Corypheus?"**

 **"It appears so. Lets get her warm down in the camp."**

 **"I could use my magic to help, if that's necessary?"**

 **Cullen didn't answer him, just kept marching down to the valley. People had gathered in a crowd. They parted as he drew closer to them. Those in the back struggling to see if they couldn't see her. "Give me some air would you?" He humphed as he elbowed his way through the throng. Mother Giselle was waving him over with a cot already prepared. He shuffled as fast as the crowd would allow him to.**

 **Giselle pulled his cloak around to help him with laying the Herald down. Giselle's hands were gentle as she reached under Cullen's own and they placed her carefully on the cot. Soldiers and workers came up and laid their coats on top of her. They backed away with an almost reverential expression on their faces.**

 **Solas was at his elbow. He wasn't surprised the mage looked absolutely comfortable in this blistering cold weather. He probably had some way of keeping himself comfortable no matter the circumstances. "Do what you can for her. I would be eternally grateful."**

 **"As would the worshiping masses, I assume?" The elf gave a wry smile as he nodded to the people that were standing just outside the tent whispering to themselves.**

 **Mother Giselle was busy at the fire getting some snow warmed up presumably for some healing concoction. At the moment, Cullen just didn't care. She was safe. The Maker brought her back to him, to them. "I'll clear them out and give you some safe space to work with." He ran a frustrated hand through his thick locks. "Just, thank you, Solas."**

 **The fire reflected off the elf's bald pate as he bowed to Cullen. Blue flames licked at his palms as he turned reaching for her. Cullen resolutely faced the gathering and started talking calmly to them. Assuring them that everything was going to be okay, they could return to their own fires, they could talk amongst themselves there, but to give the Herald and the mage some room for healing.**

 **Making his way over to Cassandra and Leliana, he could see the storm brewing in the seeker's face. "You sent her out there to face that monster, Cullen!" She hissed. Blame and reproach were tossed around like so much confetti.**

 **It had been a long time since he had sang for the Chantry and meant it. When everyone's voices lifted up as one, he felt carried away with the spirit of it all. Relief flooded his soul like a balm he never knew he needed. All he could do was watch this woman that was becoming more important to him, be elevated before his very eyes to a prophet's status. He knew in his heart that if she asked anything in that moment, there would not be a person present that wouldn't want to perform to their best ability for her, himself included.**

 **When the elf led them to the stronghold, Skyhold, it had been a blessing. Somewhere infinitely more defensible than Haven ever had been. It had taken workers almost a week to clear out all the debris and rubble for most everyone to have somewhere to lay their heads. Some place to call your own felt so precious after having lost so much at Haven.**

 **After Lavellan had been declared Inquisitor, she had been just wandering around Skyhold. He had seen her talking with people and making plans at the table with the other advisors. She had as to yet go anywhere.**

 **He was pouring over documents on his desk, when his door suddenly slammed open. She stood there with her hands fisted on her hips. Her long black curls were in a wild disarray about her face, the blue of her eyes startling from her pale skin. "Inquisitor, something I can-"**

 **"Teach me to be a templar like you."**

 **The breath whooshed out of his lungs. He sat down in his chair heavily. "I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you correctly, what?"**

 **She strode confidently up to his desk, planting her palm flat on his papers. "I want** _ **you**_ **to teach me to be a templar. I want your skills to be my skills. I want-" A flush crept up into her face as she balled her hands again by her side. "I do not want to be subject to another magical being again. I want to be able to count on my abilities to protect myself."**

 **He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know Leliana has contacts that can furnish you with those kind of-"**

 **"Cullen. I do not want to learn from some stranger. I want to learn from someone who actually cares about what happens to me. The spymaster-" Here she waved a hand dismissively in the air. "She may care as much as she is able to, I cannot say. The people she works with, however, strike me as cold and unfeeling. I think a lot of her contacts are that way."**

 **"Well you can't be an effective spy with feelings getting in the way." He steepled his fingers in front of him while he contemplated her request.**

 **"You're changing the subject so you don't have to answer."**

 **"Maker, give me a minute will you?"**

 **"I'm sorry, Cullen. Take the time you need." She moved over towards his shelves and inspected titles.**

 **He watched her curves as she walked. She was so lithe and graceful. He hadn't met any elves that had been templars. He had heard they were out there, but they were few and far between. He wasn't sure their disposition led them to the kind of life a templar led. It was an almost fanatical** _ **devotion**_ **and lonely. Of course it was most likely lonely for her already. Her clan being far away, not having the comfort of the familiar by her side. He could sympathize with that. But could he be around the rituals and actions in teaching another without being tempted? That was the major problem with his reasoning. He knew he was still technically a templar. He also knew that his mastery of the field had weakened since he had stopped taking draughts of lyrium. If she could draw on her own willpower instead of feeling chained.. His eyes drifted to the drawer he had hidden his kit in. It was simply another test. If the Maker sent her to him and she asked this of him, how could he refuse?**

 **He pressed in on his temples as he thought it over. "Inquisitor, if this is your wish.. I will help you, but you are going to have to give me a while to figure out the best way to teach you. Our abilities are given extraordinary power through the use of lyrium, but I will not be subjugating you to that. In preparation, I suggest you think of a service you could devote yourself to. Maybe one of the People's many gods? I don't honestly know. But you're going to have to find something in yourself that you value more than anything that makes you, you."**

 **Her large eyes were focused in on his again. He found it disconcerting. A warmth spread through his chest as she came closer and touched his hand. "Cullen.. thank you."**

 **He lifted her delicate fingers to his lips and brushed a kiss on the back of her knuckles. A blush lit up her face all the way to the tips of her ears. "I am at your service." He coughed before he could say something more foolish and stood. "If that is all, I really am very busy. You might think about going out and getting some fresh air."**

 **She raised a perfectly arched brow at him. "You mean recruit for the Inquisition, Commander?"**

 **Maker, why must he feel like such an idiot. "Well, yes that is the general idea. I think it might get your mind off things, and give me time to prepare for you to undergo this.. this transformation."**

 **He felt his heart flip when her face broke into a large smile. "I will take that under advisement, Cullen."**

 **As soon as she left, he felt the light leave the room. He tried not to feel overwhelmed with the notion of teaching her his personal traditions, but it was a losing battle. He could no longer focus on the work in front of him. Stepping outside, he headed for the quickly errected wooden structure that served as the bar.** _ **Of course that would be the first building squared away,**_ **he chuckled to himself as he went into the bar.** _ **Man's got to have a place to have a drink.**_

 **He sat at the bar and tapped the scarred wood with two fingers. The bartender grunted as if he were being pried away from vastly more important work, just to pour another drink.**

 **"Asshole of a bartender you got here, Cullen." Iron Bull commented as he plopped his large heavy frame in the stool beside Cullen's. "Gotta say though, the drinks are pretty good. Boss has been bringing back some real vintage shit."**

 **"Ah, has she now?" Cullen tried politely.**

 **"I saw her leaving your quarters. Fairly skipping." The qunari eyed Cullen around his much larger mug of ale. "Must have been something she liked in there."**

 **Just then Varric came in singing a bawdy tune with the 'kid' in tow. Hawke followed them in chatting reservedly with Solas. Varric laid Bianca gently on the bar and pulled a stool out for Cole. The spirit youth still gave Cullen pause. "Come on, kid, it's time to get you a** _ **real**_ **drink."**

 **"Cole is a spirit, dwarf. He does not need to imbibe alcohol. There's no telling what that would do to his constitution." Solas said sourly from behind the trio.**

 **Hawke shrugged her delicate shoulders. "I say, if he's out there with the lot of you fighting against these blighted templars, let the boy drink." She reached over the dwarf's head and grabbed the mug the bartender had left for him. She drained the wooden cup in record time. Coughing, she put it back.**

 **Varric glared over his shoulder, "Hawke if I had known you'd be here thieving I would have let you sit at home knitting booties and scarves for that elf of yours."**

 **The bartender filled a mug half-way with ale then the rest with water. Setting it in front of Cole, the boy eyed it curiously. "Drink up."**

 **Cole's pale hands reached out and tentatively lifted the smelly drink. He sipped at it and coughed. Varric signaled for another round for the Champion and a first for himself. Cullen tried draining his drink quickly to get away before something happened.**

 **Cole took a longer second drink. His eyes were starting to blur already.** _ **Maker have mercy**_ **, Cullen thought to himself. He made to stand when a quick hand darted out and grabbed his elbow. "** _ **Hair like sunlight dappling on the flowers outside the aravels. Smells such as the wind brings when spring changes to summer. A warrior straight out of the legends the Keeper told us about. Creators, such a beautiful man.**_ **"**

 **"I suppose we know what Lavellan thinks of the Commander now," Solas frowned.**

 **"Kid, don't creep out the help." Varric thumped the boy on the back, bringing focus to his eyes again.**

 **"I wasn't creeping out. I was helping."**

 **Varric nodded sagely as he put the mug back in Cole's empty hands. "Help yourself."**

 **"Do that often, does he?" Hawke addressed Cullen.**

 **"Maker, I don't know. I know the Inquisitor put her foot down on allowing him to stay. If this is what it's like to travel with the lad, I don't honestly know how she does it. It's.. disconcerting to say the least."**

 **"He's a spirit of the fade! Not some youth you can ply with alcohol to have a good time." Solas was becoming largely irritated.**

 **"Friend, why don't you relax?" Hawke tried laying a hand on his shoulder that he shook off.**

 **"You're trying to change his nature, dwarf. This is not something spirits of the fade participate in."**

 **"In case you haven't noticed, Chuckles, he's not in the fade any more." His easy-going smile didn't reach his eyes. "I heard the more life experiences you have, the more interesting you are. Or was that just some bullshit you were feeding her?" Solas said something unintelligible. "I'm going to assume that wasn't polite and tell you, you can bugger off. We intend to have a good time." He gestured around him. The mage looked around at the people staring at him, sighed and left.**

 **"Well, there's one to have around for a party. I can see why you call him 'chuckles' Varric." Hawke said sarcastically. Varric laughed and spilled his drink.**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
